AHS Freak Show AU: Fight For Survival
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: A failing freakshow in Jupiter Florida is doing all it can to stay alive, but with no customers coming, they are forced to close ranks. Can the show be saved when conjoined twins, a woman with both male and female parts, a short fused strong man, a woman with abnormally large ears and a man with a full birthmark on his face arrive at the camp grounds? OCxOC and JimmyxMaggie.
1. Opening Notes

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **This is going to be an A.H.S Freakshow remake. One of my favorite authors in this fandom got me to actually like this show despite it only having a cameo of Lily Rabe as a pre-possessed Sister Mary Eunice. I debated for over a month on what pairings this story was going to be, and it will be Jimmy x Maggie Esmerelda as one of the couples. I debated between OCxDot Tattler and an OC played by Lily Rabe, but then I figured that I'd do something different. The female OC will be played by the lovely Hannah Taylor-Gordon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story: Freakshow.**

 **Story Title: A.H.S Freakshow AU: Fight For Survival**

 **Story Summary: A failing freakshow in Jupiter Florida is doing all it can to stay alive, but with no customers coming, they are forced to close ranks. Can the show be saved when conjoined twins, a woman with both male and female parts, a short fused strong man, a woman with abnormally large ears and a man with freaky birthmark that covers his entire face arrive at the camp grounds?**

 **(Note: This story will not be started until I complete my Coven remake. I just wanted to get the explanation chapter posted while it's fresh in my head.**

 **Bye for now.**


	2. Monsters Among Us: AU Pt 1

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with the first chapter.**

 **Before I begin though, I just want to point out that when I do Paul or my female OC played by Hannah Taylor-Gordon's dialogue, I will be using UK English, meaning words like color and center will be spelled colour and centre when those two speak. I don't know a lick of German, so I will just say speaking in German, or speaking in her native tongue when she starts speaking anything other than English.**

 **Bette and Dot telepathy will be italics.**

 **Chapter 1 Monsters Among Us: AU Pt.1**

 **Jupiter, FL. 1952**

The left half of a woman with dark brown shoulder length hair, fair skin and brown eyes is walking towards a big tent.

 _"Dear diary."_ The woman says mentally with a heavy Alabama accent. _"It was a Saturday, the third of September, that the world as I had known was forever doomed. The shadows that had sheltered me were banished by the blinding light of scrutiny. I knew I was about to enter the gates of hell. But like the inescapable pull of gravity, there was nothing I could do about it."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A large two story farmhouse that is painted white is being shaded by several thick trees. The birds are chirping, and everything seems peaceful as a white truck drives into view. The truck has the words D-LICIOUS Milk D-LIVERY on the side of the truck. The man driving the truck is rocking out to a 50s pop song with the volume on low. He turns the keys in the ignition and shuts the truck off when he pulls in front of the farmhouse. The man, dressed in a white hat, white dress shirt and khakis grabs two glass bottles of milk before getting out of his truck. The man walked around the truck, and began making his way towards the front porch of the house, and upon reaching the porch, the milk man gets a bit worried at what he sees. Three bottles of now curdled milk from previous deliveries are still at the doorstep with the one on the left being tipped over.

Concerned written all over the milk man's face, the man grabs the doorknob, and to his surprise, the door is unlocked. He enters the quiet farmhouse.

"Mrs. Tattler?" The milk man calls out. "Mrs. Tattler, its Bill Palmer. Your milkman."

Bill slowly started making his way deeper into the Tattler house, looking on both sides to see if there is anything out of place.

"Mrs. Tattler?" Bill calls out again as he reaches the living room.

Bill leaves the living room, and he enters a small hallway next. He smells something funky, and is momentarily frozen in place. The milkman took a deep breath before slowly moving forward, and going into a room where the Tattler family ate their meals. Bill began to shake in fear, due to the fact that three glasses of juice were still filled, and the plates still had quite a bit of food on them. Bill made his way around the table, and he nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. The corpse of an elderly woman lay on her back bloodied on the kitchen floor.

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" Bill shouted in fear.

The milkman dropped the fresh milk in his hands, shattering all three bottles, and splattering milk and broken glass everywhere as the clock in the room started going off, signifying the start of a new hour. The man is shaking uncontrollably for what seems like hours, but then he hears a sound coming from upstairs. The man puts on his brave face, and goes towards the staircase, and slowly begins ascending the stairs, but not before grabbing a rolling pin to use as a weapon just in case the intruder is still in the house.

Bill is still shaken as he is almost to the top of the stairs, and he is gripping onto the rolling pin with all his might. Once he reaches the top of the staircase, whispering could be heard coming from somewhere. The milkman walked further down the upper corridor where the whispering could still be heard. Then, at the end of the hallway, he saw a door, and the whispering became a bit more clear as he slowly made his way towards the door. Bill grabs the handle of the door, and just as he opens it, the strange whispering stops. Bill gasps loudly, and nearly shits his pants at what he saw.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two medical personnel are quickly rushing a patient down the narrow halls of a hospital, and they both have a look of disgust on their faces. Two nurses look on in horror as they move out of the way.

"Straight to the operating suite!" One of the medical personnel said as the non visible patient is being rushed down the corridor on a gurney.

The medical personnel reached a set of double doors, rushing the patient through, but one of the people quickly ran out towards the nearby garbage can, and began vomiting into the trashcan because of what she saw.

Two medical personnel are now looking at the x-ray screen, and they are stunned at what they see on the screen. The doctor is naming off the organs of the patient that was brought in just now, and his assistant is taking notes on the clipboard she's holding.

"One bladder." The doctor starts. "Three kidneys—two on the left and one on the right."

The doctor continues to examine the x-rays, and he now has a puzzled look on his face, and turns to the nurse assisting him.

"Nurse?" The doctor says.

The nurse turns her attention to the doctor, making direct eye contact.

"Are you writing this down?" The doctor asks.

The nurse nods her head. "Yes, doctor." The nurse replied.

The doctor slides the x-ray screen down in order to give further information to the nurse. "Four lungs." The doctor said. "Two hearts with a shared circulatory system."

A middle aged woman with curly dark blonde hair, fair skin and brown eyes is walking down the narrow halls of the hospital with an air of confidence in every step she takes. The woman continues walking as two medical personnel are gossiping negatively about a patient.

The middle aged woman pulls out a joint, lights it and begins smoking without a care in the world. While this is going on, one of the medical personnel that was previously gossiping negatively spotted the older woman.

"Can I help you?" The younger woman asked.

The older woman blew out a bit of smoke into the air before replying to the woman's question. "I have come to visit my poor ailing aunt." The older woman responded in a German accent. "But… I have trouble navigating your halls."

The German woman goes to take another drag of her smoke, but the younger medical personnel intervenes, but with obvious hesitation.

"Um… you're not suppose to smoke in this wing, ma'am." The young woman said with nervousness in her voice.

The older German woman just blows her off. "Haha, oh, it's fine." Elsa said. "It's Lucky Strike. It's good for you. Here. Have one."

Elsa pulls out another, and the younger woman took it after a bit of hesitation.

"Go ahead, try it." Elsa encouraged.

The younger woman tries the smoke, and upon taking a drag, she seems to have calmed down a bit.

"So tell me, my peppermint angle, haha." Elsa said before letting out a small chuckle. "I couldn't help but see a police officer sitting outside one of the doors."

Elsa pointed to one of the patient rooms further down the hallway, and sure enough, a policeman was sitting in a chair in front of a door with a serious look on his face, and his arms crossed.

The woman that Elsa is talking to had a look of disgust on her face before replying. "That's on account of what's in there." The young woman said before walking to another part of the hallway.

Elsa now had a look of curiosity on her face, and she followed the young woman. "And what is in there?" Elsa asked the young woman in a hushed tone. "I read in the papers that something quite extraordinary was brought in here."

The younger woman nearly threw up in her mouth after what Elsa just said. "Extraordinary?" The woman asked. "I guess to the bumpkins in this town maybe."

Elsa glared at the young woman before responding. "I take it you're not fond of the sleepy little Hamlet of Jupiter?" Elsa asked. "So to fill the idle hours, you volunteer here?"

"Hell, my mom made me." The woman quickly countered. "It was this or reform school."

"Oh… you are young and full of life." Elsa said. "You shouldn't be surrounded by death and disease."

Elsa begins speaking in her native tongue, causing the younger woman to become confused as to what she was saying.

"Life is to be lived." Elsa said.

The young woman smiled, and took a drag of her smoke. "You said it, sister." The young woman said.

"Here, I know what a girl like you needs." Elsa said before handing the young woman a flier.

The girl took it, and read it over before replying. "Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities." The girl said. "What is it?"

"Only by entering, will you learn its secrets." Elsa replied.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa returns to the narrow hallway, but this time, she's rolling a cart with brightly colored balloons, flowers and stuffed animals. As she's walking, the policeman sitting outside the door makes immediate eye contact with her, knowing that she's headed that way.

"Whoa, miss." The cop said, stopping Elsa. "You don't want to go in there, believe me."

"Will I find a monster?" Elsa asked the policeman in a daring tone. "That's what the papers are saying, Officer Pipes."

"Papers ain't lying." The policeman quickly replied.

"All the more reason to allow in just a touch of human kindness." Elsa said. "Don't you agree?"

The policeman sighed in defeat, knowing that he wasn't going to prevent the German woman from entering the room. He moved out of the way, and Elsa rolled the cart with the presents into the room. Elsa enters the small room that is about fifteen feet long, and ten feet wide. The walls are painted a dull white, and the blinds on the window are shut, but the bright Florida sun is sneaking in through the parts of the window that the blinds just can't cover. The ceiling fan above is spinning rapidly, giving the room just a tad bit of a breeze.

Elsa drops the cart off in the empty corner of the room before slowly walking over, and quietly shutting the door, giving her, and the patients some privacy. Elsa then looked at the white curtain, concealing the identity of the patient that currently resides in the room. She slowly makes her way closer and closer to the curtain, and she takes a sneak peak at what's inside. The older German woman gasped in shock.

Laying in a hospital bed, and sleeping peacefully is a two headed woman. Both heads have shoulder length dark brown hair. The one on the left has a serious expression on here face that doesn't seem to go away, even when she's asleep. The one on the right is wearing a sky blue headband, and she has more of a peaceful and relaxed look on her face. Elsa is whispering in German as she's looking at the patients in front of her. The German woman takes one long sigh before opening the curtain with one swift yank, causing the two headed woman to jerk up from their sleep, and they both opened their beautiful brown eyes, and gasped.

The head on the right wearing the blue headband has a nervous look on her face, and she speaks first. "I don't know you." The head on the right said with a bit of fear in her voice.

Elsa ignored the head on the right. "What pretty girls you are." Elsa said.

The German woman takes the two balloons from the cart she had brought in, and offers the blue one to the head on the right, and the pink one to the head on the left.

"And so fortunate to have a sister." Elsa added as she slowly made her way closer to the twins.

Elsa grabbed some clothes out of the cart that she brought in.

"You need something to wear when you leave here." Elsa said. "I will be honest. It was quite eerie out there. At your farmhouse. Violence lingers in the air."

 _"Why is she being so nice to us?"_ The girl on the right asks her sister telepathically.

 _"She wants something."_ The head on the left replied back telepathically.

"You know they called you dim-witted in the papers, because you don't speak." Elsa said. "But someone reads. My intuition tells me it wasn't your dear departed mama."

Elsa lays a Betty Grable magazine in front of the twins, and the girl on the right smiles widely.

"Betty Grable is my favorite." The head on the right said as she smiled brightly.

Elsa looks at the girl with the blue headband, and smiled. "There's a bit of Betty about you." Elsa said. "Sensual lips. That sassy smile."

Elsa goes to touch one of the twins, but the hand belonging to the head on the left quickly slaps the German woman's hand away, causing her to back off. Elsa paused for a bit before continuing.

"I've had a long complicated love affair with show business myself, you know?:" Elsa said.

"Have you ever met Betty?" The head on the right asks.

"Our paths nearly crossed." Elsa replied. "But fate intervened."

"When we lived in Alabama, I saw her in Tin Pan Alley." The girl on the right said.

The girl on the left had a look of annoyance on her face, and she glared at her sister. _"Shut up! What's wrong with you?"_ The girl on the left asked telepathically.

"Anyway." The girl on the left said in a serious tone.

Elsa turned her attention to the more serious of the two heads. "Let's have a look at you, lefty, hmm?" Elsa said. "You're no Betty Grable. But you do remind one of Jean Arthur."

Elsa offers the head on the right a drag of her smoke, who gladly takes the offer. After the hit, the girl coughs a few times.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend? Either of you?" Elsa asked.

Both didn't answer.

"I must confess: One of your doctors…shared your x-ray report with me." Elsa said. "It says you have two hearts. But…only one reproductive system. Hehe. Complicated, no? Ah, tell me. Has anyone tasted your cherry pie?"

The girl on the left had a look of both disgust and annoyance on her face now. _"Oh, dear God—she's a psycho pervert!"_ The girl on the left said telepathically.

"She's down to earth is all." The girl on the right replied back mentally, defending Elsa.

"So, you're virgins?" Elsa asked. "Sad for you. But do you at least pleasure yourselves?"

The girl on the left was about to say something, but her sister spoke first. "She never wants that." The girl on the right said.

 _"I hate you."_ The girl on the left said mentally.

"If I touch myself, she closes her eyes and pretends she doesn't feel anything." The girl on the right said. "She told me she leaves her body. I think she's lying. I think she likes it."

The head on the left was getting very angry at her sister. "Shut your disgusting mouth, you slut!" The head on the left shouted at her sister before turning her attention to Elsa. "And you…get out of this room."

Elsa just shrugged it off. "Yes." Elsa said. "You rest now. But I'll be back. I never give up on a friend."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a heavily wooded area is a dark blue car parked behind two large trees out of sight from everyone. Sitting inside the car are two people. The first person is a young man with milky fair skin, dark brown short hair and brown eyes and he is of medium build. He is currently sitting in the driver's seat of the car.

Sitting in the passenger's seat of the vehicle is a young woman with milky pale skin, long silky brown hair that goes to the middle of her back and brown eyes. The young woman appears to be in her late teens or early twenties. The woman has a mixture of lust and nervousness on her face as she looks at the young man sitting in the driver's seat. The young man looks at her before speaking.

"Hey, there's no need to be nervous." The young man said as he leaned over and kissed the woman in the neck.

The young woman responded by letting out a soft moan of pleasure before giggling. She let out a sigh before making sure her hair covered her ears and responding. "Alex, are you sure that no one will see us?" The woman asked in a British accent.

"Ada, there are two big ass trees blocking our view." The man now known as Alex stated. "If anyone does see us, I'll just get out of the car and kick their ass."

Ada relaxed and allowed Alex to continue to kiss her neck, and Alex's hand roamed to Ada's upper leg and to her inner thighs. Ada was completely lost in what was happening that she was cut completely off guard at what happened next. Alex moved her long har from one of her ears, revealing a very large ear that was more than twice the size of a regular ear.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Alex yelled in fright at the sight of the very large ear. The young man had a mixture of disgust and anger on his face.

Ada jolted out of her pleasure at the sudden outburst of her boyfriend. "Alex, what's wrong?" Ada asked with concern in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked in a slightly quieter, but still angry tone. "Look at the damn mirror."

Ada hesitantly looked at herself in the car mirror, and she saw what Alex was freaking out about. "A-Alex, I-I-." Ada was cut off when Alex suddenly slapped her hard across the face, leaving a large red handprint on her right cheek.

Tears immediately came to Ada's eyes, and they rapidly cascaded down her face, making her t-shirt wet.

"I don't want to hear it, you freak!" Alex yelled. "Just get the hell out of my car!"

Not wanting to get slapped again, Ada unlocked her door, and she immediately left the car crying hard. The woman began her long walk back to town as she continued to cry as her now ex-boyfriend started his car and sped off, leaving Ada behind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting on a picnic table out in the middle of nowhere is a young slightly scrawny young man that stands about 5'5. He has dark skin and brown eyes, but most importantly, he has a birthmark that covers his entire face, which is very noticeable, despite him being black. The birthmark has a purplish red coloring to it, making it look like he has a permanent mask on. The young man has a large oval like case, which he opens up and pulls out a shiny gold plated baritone horn. He grabs the mouthpiece and inserts it in the right place before he begins warming up with a few low notes and high notes.

While the young man is warming up, four people who range from late teens to mid twenties enter the clearing. The shortest of the four guys is six feet tall, while the tallest is six feet six inches tall. They are carrying a large radio and two large coolers filled to the brim with beer. As the four suspicious guys slowly make their way towards the man playing the music, the ring leader and biggest of the group had an evil look on his face.

"It's that instrument playing freak again." The leader said. "Today, we're going to teach him a lesson on why people like him shouldn't be on our turf."

"YEAH!" The other three yelled in unison without even questioning their leader's motives.

The four quickened their pace, and when they were within six feet of the young man, the leader spoke up.

"Hey Trey, you got one minute to stop blowing your stupid horn, and get the hell out of here." The leader demanded.

The young man with the birthmark mask stopped playing his horn and looked at the leader defiantly before responding. "Listen here, Zeke." Trey started. "I was here first, so you leave. I'm trying to practice my music."

This didn't sit well with the four mean newcomers.

"Hey, Zeke said leave." A guy with dirty blond spiky hair said. "We kicked your ass once. Don't make us do it again."

"Then do it." Trey said.

That was the dumbest thing Trey could've done because a very pissed off and irate Zeke lunged at Trey, and gave him a right hook to the side of the head, making the smaller man fall off the picnic table and drop his baritone horn. The young man wasn't going to go down easily as he used his horn, and bopped Zeke in the nose as he was about to pounce on him for more punishment. All this did was anger the group of four even more. Trey tried to run, but he was immediately whacked in the side of the head with the gray boombox, and knocked to the ground again. The blond haired guy spat on Trey before speaking.

"We tried warning you, you stupid freak!" The blond yelled. "Now you're going to-GAWW!"

The blond was cut off when Trey bit into his leg really hard. This angered the group even more. They went to their cooler, and they each pulled out a bottle of beer. Trey tried blocking the swings, but he was too slow. Each swing broke against Trey's head, cutting into him. As Trey was losing blood, the gang of four started stomping on him repeatedly, and after twenty minutes, Trey passed out from the assault and blood loss. Zeke looked down at the unconscious music player.

"Now, you be a good little freak while we have our party." Zeke said.

With that, the four began playing their boombox and enjoying the beers that they didn't waste on breaking over Trey's head.

 **That's it for chapter 1.**

 **I decided to end it here and make this a two parter, due to the additions of the OCs.**

 **I finally made it back to writing, but with the help of NotMarge and a few other friends.**

 **We now know that Ada will be played by Hannah Taylor-Gordon. I chose Ada as a name because I really think it's a cool name.**

 **I chose Trey for my male OC's name because it means three or third, and my favorite number is three. I gave him the baritone horn to play because I played baritone horn from when I was 12 to 18 years old.**

 **I have a forum with all my AHS fics. Type My AHS Fics Forum in the search bar on the site to find it easier.**

 **Bye for now.**


	3. Monsters Among Us AU: Part 2

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

 **Yup, a pretty quick update compared to how slow I've been lately. Anyway, let's jump in.**

 **Chapter 2. Monsters Among Us AU: Part 2**

The hot Florida sun beamed down on Ada as she walked through the dense woods after being kicked to the curb by Alex. She had been walking for at least two hours now. Sweat was dripping rapidly from Ada's forehead and down her cheeks. This along with the tears that came from her eyes made the skin below her eyes feel a bit raw and irritated. 'I can't believe Alex could say those things to me like that.' Ada thought to herself. 'What's worse, he kicked me to the curb without a single care in the world.'

Ada continued walking through the dense woods as the grass crunched under her shoes with every step she took. As Ada continued to walk, she stepped on a small tree branch, snapping it, which caused her to flinch at the sudden loud noise. She glanced behind her and breathed a sigh of relief when there was no one behind her. After walking for a few hours, Ada came across a tree stump, and decided to sit down and rest for a bit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another two hours had passed, and Ada opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep on the stump. The hot sun was beginning to set, and it wouldn't be long before it would start getting dark out. Ada stood up from the tree stump, brushed her pants off and stretched her arms and legs before continuing where she left off. Ada had long since stopped crying over how Alex had treated her, but she was still sad as she pressed onwards. After another half an hour of walking, she came across an open field with a lone picnic table. But there was something far more disturbing. A young man lay knocked out cold with the grass stained with his blood from a head shot by a beer bottle. Ada gasped at the scene, and immediately ruled out drinking too much. Next to the knocked out cold young man is a large tuba like instrument and the carrying case. Ada breathed a sigh of relief when she looked and saw that the blood on the man's head had already dried up, and the wound was scabbing over.

Ada decided to take a deep breath before walking the forty feet from where she was standing, and as she got closer, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the young man was still breathing. Once Ada was in reaching distance of the young man, she crouched down and gently shook him.

"Hey, wake up." Ada said in a slightly hushed tone.

The young man let out a groan of annoyance as he moved slightly. "Fuck, my head hurts." The young man complained.

He opened his eyes, but his vision was a bit blurry at first, but after a minute, his vision cleared, and only then did he remember his surroundings. He had an angry look on his face, and immediately got to his feet, but fell down. Ada had to break his fall.

"Hey, you shouldn't move so fast." Ada said as she helped the young man sit down on the bench.

"I gotta get those fuckers for attacking me." The young man said.

"You can worry about that after we get you taken care off." Ada said. "Now, what's your name?"

"Trey." The young man now as Trey said.

"I'm Ada." Ada said. "It's going to get dark soon, so let's try and find some help."

Not wanting to argue, Trey grabbed his baritone horn and put it in his case before he, with the help of Ada left the open field to try and find some help.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zeke and his other three friends were sitting in an old abandoned warehouse with just an old dusty wooden table, five wooden chairs with the wood on the legs of the chair slowly rotting away. In the corner of the warehouse is an old sofa with some cobwebs on one of the armrests, the cotton on the middle cushion was falling out and you could see the wood on the other armrest.

An old fridge was situated directly across from the old couch, a dusty twenty inch television is six feet from the fridge and sitting on a stand and kiddy corner from the old sofa is a red lazy boy chair with a spring sticking out of the back and cotton coming out of one of the armrests.

Off to the right is a door with a set of stairs, which is assumed to be the bedroom area.

The door behind the lazy boy chair opens, and Alex walks into the room before shutting the door behind him. Zeke and the other four turn their heads in Alex's direction.

"Alex, where's that British girl that's always with you?" One of Zeke's friends asked.

Alex ignored the guy and made his way over to the table where the beers were sitting, and upon looking into the cooler, his face tensed up in anger before glaring at Zeke. "Only two beers?" Alex asked angrily.

"We ran into that freak Trey earlier." Zeke stated.

"We kicked his ass." Another guy chimed in.

Alex snatched up one of the two remaining beers before popping the top off and going to his lazy boy chair. "You guys should've killed the fucker." Alex stated. "And speaking of freaks, I was making out with the bitch, but when I moved the hair to uncover her ears, her ears were very large. I fucking swear, I've never gone limp that fast in my entire life."

"Well, can't blame you there." Zeke stated. "Anyway, if we would've killed Trey, then we wouldn't have anyone else to fuck with."

"Good point." Alex said as he relaxed in his chair and finished the rest of his beer. "I'm going to bed."

With that, Alex got up and made his way up the stairs.

Zeke and the other three looked at each other.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa is sitting in a small café reading a newspaper as Look good in your short shorts is playing in the background. She picks up a pair of scissors and begins clipping some coupons.

A waitress with short brown hair dressed in a powder blue button down top approaches the older lady with a curious look on her face. "Clipping coupons?" The waitress asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

Elsa chuckles at the waitress. "It's a review for stage fright." Elsa replied. "Dietrich's new film. Clearly Mr. Hitchcock had some mental break when he cast her in this picture. Here, look at all of them."

Elsa handed the waitress the paper.

"I-I don't get to the movies much." The waitress stated shyly before handing the paper back to Elsa and going about her business.

Elsa tried to call out to her. "Refill." Elsa said in an attempt to get the woman's attention, but fail. Elsa grunted in annoyance under her breath before speaking louder. "Refill!" The German woman shouted much louder.

The waitress continued to go about her business. Frustrated with customer service, Elsa began muttering swear words in German. The other customers were busy eating their meals or laughing at random things. What really caught Elsa's attention was a young man chatting it up with the same waitress who ignored her request for a refill just a moment ago. Elsa's blood was boiling with the situation at hand, so she snatched up her belongings and made her way over to where the young man was sitting.

"Fancy meeting you here." Elsa said, interrupting the young man's conversation with the waitress.

Both the waitress and the young man look in Elsa's direction with blank expressions as she takes out a lighter.

"I can't seem to get this thing to work." Elsa said. "Would you try?"

Elsa hands the young man the lighter.

"Is this your mom?" The waitress asks.

The young man chuckles quietly and shakes his head negative. "Hit the road, toots." The young man said.

The waitress nods and goes about her waiting duties while the young man turns his full attention to Elsa, and he's immediately met with an angry outburst. "You selfish good-for-nothing!" Elsa snaps in a fit of rage. Elsa takes a deep breath and continues on. "I find us this place that can be a home, where we can expand our show, build an audience, become a destination, and you're going to risk it all on some floozy?"

"I heard what the landlord said." The young man replied. "They don't want us here anymore. You're living in your own dream, Elsa."

Elsa looks directly at the young man in front of her before pulling out a document, stating that their lease was good for another month. The young man took a good look at the document before handing it back over to Elsa.

"I still can't figure out how you got another month out of him." The young man said.

"Mind your business." Elsa said in a hushed tone. "What, do you think all your charm is going to make that girl blind to your deformities? Huh? What happens when she sees you? All of you?" The young man was getting agitated with Elsa's jabbing, but he held it in as she continued on. "You know where you're going to end up. Where they send indigent freaks—the state mad house. And what about your mother? You want her to die drooling in some hideous asylum?"

"We both know that's probably where she's headed anyway… where we're all headed." The young man said. "It's over, Elsa!"

Elsa shot up in a fit of rage and glared at the younger man. "You're wrong!" Elsa shouted. Elsa took in a few deep breaths before speaking in a calmer tone. "Things are going to change. I have a plan."

The young man just shrugged his shoulders and gave Elsa a skeptical look before getting up and leaving the café. Elsa gathered her belongings and left the café, but not before telling the waitress that it was on the house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa is now pushing Bette and Dotte through the hallways of the hospital.

"What do you suppose the cops will ask us when they come?" Bette asked.

"They'll want to hear about everything what happened." Elsa replied.

"You know, we really didn't see much." Bette said.

 _"Let me do the talking."_ Dot told her sister through telepathy.

"What did you see?" Elsa asked. "Tell me about your terrible tragedy."

"It was a robbery gone bad." Dot stated. "I'm sure the man was enraged when he found we had nothing to steal. It was a moonless night. Bette was asleep, but something woke me. I heard footsteps."

Dot continues to tell Elsa the made up story on what had occurred in the house. Elsa gave Dot a look of false interest before speaking. "So you saw just that one man?" Elsa asked.

"He had on a fedora." Bette chimed in. "A black fedora, and he wreaked of Aqua Velva."

 _"Stop talking."_ Dot warned telepathically.

Bette just completely ignored her sister's warning. "It was terrible." She said in a loud whisper. "First he strangled mama with her own necklace while she was doing needlepoint."

Dot's face scrounged up with anger as she glared at her sister. _"Shut up, Bette!"_ Dot snapped telepathically.

"Very interesting." Elsa said. "That would make a terrifying movie. If it hadn't already been done."

"What are you talking about?" Dot asked.

"The original GasLight. Strangled by her own necklace while doing needlepoint." Elsa said. "Bette, if you are going to talk, make sure that what ever comes out of your mouth is more than just some regurgitated plot."

 _"She knows."_ Bette said telepathically.

Elsa then turned her attention to Dot. "And, Dot, even I know that your mother died two days before you were found with fresh wounds." Elsa said as she looked Dot straight in the eye.

A brief silence came as the twins had nothing more to counter.

"You two should try harder to get your story straight before the coppers show up." Elsa said as she walked briefly around the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trey and Ada had been walking for a good two hours now, and the sun had completely gone down, making the weather much cooler than what it had been when it was light out. It was also harder to see, so the two had to walk slowly in order to not bump into anything. For Ada, she was on her last legs, but for Trey, his head no longer hurt, but his hair was caked with dried up blood.

"Trey, we should rest for the night." Ada suggested as she panted from all the energy she'd used.

"We're in the middle of nowhere." Trey stated as he was trying to catch his breath. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to backtrack and then head back home from there."

Trey proceeded to turn around, but he was immediately stopped when he felt Ada grab him by the wrist.

"You're still injured from that beer bottle to the head." Ada stated before letting out a long sigh. "We'll walk for another hour, but if we don't find anything, we're camping out for the night."

The two then resumed their trek in search for some help.

"So, how long have you been playing an instrument?" Ada asked.

"I've been playing for four years now." Trey stated. "But these past couple of months have been a pain in the neck, due to those guys bothering me. What about you?"

"I'm originally from London, but I moved here to America a few months ago." Ada stated. "I met Alex just a month ago, but he had never brought me around any of his friends."

Feeling curious, Trey decided to get more info. "Why did you move here from London?" Trey asked.

Ada got completely quiet, and the conversation ended there. The rest of the walk went by without a single word being said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bette and Dot are now on the grounds of Elsa's freak show, and they are making their way towards the tent.

 _"Dear Diary, it was the glorious third of September when I was finally freed from the shadows."_ Bette said. " _The future had never seemed brighter."_

The two turned to four people. One being a very tall woman with short brown hair wearing a red top and neon shorts, a young man with lobster like hands, who is holding a very small woman in his arms and next to him is a man with very short arms.

"Let's hope they start bringing in some paying customers, huh?" The guy with lobster hands said.

Bette and Dot then continued their way into the large tent that resembled a scary face with bright orange eyes and a gaping mouth.

 **That's it for chapter 2.**

 **I was going to finish the rest of the first episode this chapter, but due to my lack of motivation and the fact that I haven't posted anything recently, I wanted to get something out. There will be flashbacks of my two OCs when I do the Edward Mordrake stuff. Also, my OCs will also join the freakshow next chapter, so things will start to pick up then.**

 **Thanks to NotMarge and Anja1986 for reviewing last chapter.**

 **Bye for now.**


	4. Monsters Among Us AU: Part 3

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

 **Yup, no super long wait in between chapters this time.**

 **Chapter 3 Monsters Among Us AU: Part 3.**

Bette and Dot are now settled in Elsa's tent after arriving on the camp grounds. There are two pencils and two notepads placed in front of the two headed woman. Bette, with her huge grin, eagerly grabbed her pencil and notepad and immediately began writing in her diary.

" _Dear Diary, I have seen my future,_ " Bette said. " _It is pink and wrapped in silk. I never thought my escape from darkness could be so complete. I found myself in the middle of a movie star's palace. Elsa's tent is the epitome of glamour. There is only one law here—the bigger the star, the bigger the tent. Glorious freedom. For the first time in my life, I dare to imagine myself surrounded by beauty._

Dot picked up her pencil and notepad immediately when Bette finished writing in her diary.

 _"Dear diary, my soul plumbs new depths of despair, "_ Dot said. _"I long for the quiet of the farm. The warmth of my bed, the smell of flowers outside my window. I'm surrounded by a cesspool of activity. No words can do justice to the depravity that permeates the grounds."_

After the twins finished writing in their diaries, they got up and left Elsa's tent to go join the others. While hanging out in a smaller tent with the other people, Bette and Dot observes a smaller person holding a chicken. The twins get frightened when the little person bites the head off of the chicken like it wasn't nothing.

A young man sees this, and comes over to the twins. "Hey, don't be scared," The young man said. "Meep just got a little excited. It's not everyday he comes across two beauties in one body."

Bette and Dot blushed at the compliment.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy," The guy now known as Jimmy said. "Jimmy Darling."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours had passed, and now Bette and Dot were now sitting in Elsa's tent again. A bearded lady by the name of Ethel entered the tent carrying a tray with two bowls of soup. The moment Bette spotted the bearded lady with the food, she didn't hesitate to speak out.

"She won't let me eat." Bette said.

Ethel glared at Dot when Bette told her this. "Stop this foolishness, Dot," Ethel demanded. "You need your strength to perform."

Ethel placed the tray in front of Bette and walked over to a nearby chair and sat down.

"I'm gonna sit here and watch you eat that entire bowl," Ethel said as she pulled her chair closer to the twins. "And you—if you try to stop her, I'm gonna slap your ass silly into next week, swear to god."

Dot just gave Ethel a 'try me' stare, and it didn't sit well with the bearded lady.

"You ungrateful little bitch," Ethel insulted. "After all Elsa's done for you. She rescused the wretched and unloved and gives them a home. That's what she did for you. That's what she did for me."

"She did?" Bette asked in her usual naïve tone.

Ethel then tells Bette and Dot her story on how she got rescued by Elsa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jimmy and Amazon Eve are hanging a banner just outside the camp grounds featuring Better and Dot.

"Up two inches on your side, Evie." Jimmy said.

"Okeydokey, but we're out in the sticks," Eve said. "And this sign is rinky-dink."

"You think everything's rinky-dink." Jimmy said.

Another man with abnormally short arms had a skeptical look on his face. This was Paul. "I don't like this, Jimmy," Paul said in a British accent. "I don't like this at all. Cops already been snooping around once. And now you say they're looking for these two. Should we really be putting up a banner? Whole thing gives me an itch. What if we get raided?"

Paul was taken out of his rambling about the issue with the banner when he heard two sets of footsteps coming from behind him. Paul turned around, and he saw two people that looked exhausted and dirty. The first person was a young woman with beautiful pale skin, mid back dark brown hair and brown eyes. What caught the attention of Paul was the woman's abnormally large ears. The second person was a few inches shorter in stature. He had dark skin, brown eyes and black curly hair. But he had a huge birthmark on his face that was very visible, despite the color of his skin. He was carrying an instrument case.

"Oh my god, these two need some help!" Paul said with urgency in his voice.

This prompted both Jimmy and Eve to turn around.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ada and Trey are now sitting on a brown couch inside of a huge red tent. Sitting before them is a woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes, and she is wearing a red fur coat as she holds an opium pipe in one hand. The woman is carefully eyeing the two.

Ada and Trey had since been cleaned up and Trey's wounds were cleaned as well. They now had on new clothes. Trey is now wearing a dark gray wife beater, dark jean shorts that goes down passed his knees and brown shoes.

Ada is wearing a simple short sleeved casual blue dress that stops at the middle of her upper legs.

Elsa offered the two a drag of her opium.

"No thanks." Ada declined in her London accent.

Trey just shook his head no when Elsa stretched the pipe in front of him. She retracted her hand and spotted Trey's carrying case.

"How long have you been playing?" Elsa asked.

"A few years now." Trey stated.

"Well, around here, you earn your keep by performing," Elsa said. "Our next show is already booked, but I expect to hear some music coming out of that thing the day after our show. Now, what are your names?"

"Trey." Trey said.

"I'm Ada." Ada said.

Elsa turned her focus to Ada. "And what can you do, my dear?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Ada replied with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"We'll figure something out," Elsa said. "But for now, go rest up. I need time on my own."

With that, Trey and Ada got up to leave the tent, with Trey taking his baritone horn with him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa is now in her tent watching stuff on her projector. Pepper begins cleaning up some leftover mess from earlier. Ethel enters the room, and Elsa takes her attention off of the screen.

"Would you like some help with that?" Elsa asked.

Ethel shook her head. "Not on your life," Ethel replied. "I'm glad to see you taking time to enjoy yourself."

"You spoil me, my darling." Elsa said.

Elsa turns off the projector, but she's interrupted by the angry footsteps of a woman. "I got to get the hell out of here," Penny said with her voice full of venom. "This place is a snake pit! I got to get back to my life, my family, my church, my people!"

Elsa, not happy with the outsider insulting her home, immediately came up with a counter. "The opium does that to you," Elsa stated. "Leaves you in a cranky mood when you smoke too much. But I agree. You should go home now, before you become addicted. Ethel, will you fetch her candy striper uniform?"

Ethel nodded her head and Elsa turned her attention back to Penny.

"We even washed it for you," Elsa said before mumbling a few things to herself in German before turning her attention back over to Penny. "Remember, when you leave here, you say nothing about your time with us."

This didn't sit well with Penny. "Are you nuts?" Penny argued. "I was drugged, ravaged. Everyone needs to know what goes on out here—the real freak show!"

Elsa's blood was boiling now, due to the way Penny was acting. More specifically, calling everyone in her camp freaks. But, somehow, she managed to hold in that boiling rage.

"Oh, no, my darling," Elsa said as calmly as she could. "You are confused. You liked it here with us."

Elsa then shows Penny what had been recorded on the projector. Penny had a look of embarrassment on her face, and she admitted to liking what had happened to her. Elsa then turned off the projector. Penny finally composed herself after a brief moment.

"I'm going to tell everyone about those depraved monsters!" Penny shouted.

Elsa, not able to deal with any more of the girl's insults, finally snapped. "I'll tell you who the depraved monsters are!" Elsa shouted at the top of her lungs. "The monsters are those on the outside that look at us as nothing but an oddity. Now, get out of my sight!"

With that, Penny rushed out of the big top to head back to where she came from. Once Penny was out of sight, Elsa took a puff of her opium to calm herself down.

Pepper had finished helping Ethel with cleanup, and she had come back and was holding Ma Petite. Pepper put the small woman down, and she came running to Elsa.

"Miss Elsa, Miss Elsa!" Ma Petite called in her wee voice. "A chauffeur in a big car came and bought out the whole show tonight!"

Elsa let out a laugh as a huge smile crept onto her face. She was now over her bad mood from the argument with Penny. "No!" Elsa said with excitement. "What did your Fraulein Elsa tell you? I knew it would work. That banner is bringing them in. Those twins, and hopefully that man with the permanent mask and that big eared girl will save us."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning had come and everyone was in the food tent enjoying breakfast that Ethel had made. The breakfast for the day was scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes. Elsa and Ethel were busy talking amongst each other at one of the smaller tables, the pinheads were busy twirling their spoons in the air and laughing, a woman with no legs by the name of Suzy was busy talking to Amazon Eve, Meep had just bitten the head off of another chicken, splattering blood on the ground just outside the tent.

Paul and Jimmy were busy hanging out and talking to each other about something, but the newcomers, which consisted of Bette, Dot, Ada and Trey were at a table by themselves. Bette had her usual naïve smile on her face, while Dot just looked at Ada and Trey, doing her best to determine if they were even worth a second of her time.

"So, are you both performing in the upcoming show?" Trey asked the two headed woman.

"No." Dot said flatly.

"Miss Elsa hasn't given us anything to perform yet," Bette added with a little more life in her voice. "We're new, just like the both of you."

Dot, not liking Bette's openness snapped. "Bette, shut up," Dot snapped. "Don't tell the whole damn world that we're gonna be stared at like a damn newspaper."

Ada let out a small giggle at Dot's snarky attitude, which didn't go unnoticed by Dot herself.

"And what are you laughing at?" Dot asked. "Elsa didn't give you anything yet, either. But I'll be damned if we're gonna be anyone's training monkey."

"I take it you like the quiet more, Dot." Ada guessed.

Dot couldn't help but smile at Ada catching on to her. _"I like her."_ Dot said telepathically.

 _"You need to smile more often, sister."_ Bette relayed back mentally.

 _"And you need to quit being so damn gullible, sister."_ Dot argued back.

Trey and Ada looked at the twins with puzzled looks on their faces. They hadn't heard a single word the two were saying to each other. To them, the twins were just being silent. Ada was bout to say something, but they were interrupted when both Paul and Jimmy came over to their table.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Jimmy asked Ada and Trey. "You both looked exhausted when we found you, yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ada said in her cute London accent. "Thank you for asking."

Paul, realizing that the girl had a similar accent as his, decided to join the conversation. "Hey, my name is Paul," The man with the very short arms said. "This is Jimmy."

"Nice to meet the two of you." Ada said.

"So, what are you guys performances in the show tonight?" Trey asked.

Paul let out a little chuckle before replying. "Well, my friend, that you'll have to wait and see tonight." Paul replied.

"Okay." Trey said back.

Jimmy was busy admiring Bette and Dot one moment then the next, his eyes was on Ada. Ada was now wearing a different casual dress that showed much of her legs. But due to her sitting down, the dress rolled up to her thighs, making it look shorter than it really was. Not only that, she had her right leg crossed over her left. A bit of drool escaped from the mouth of Jimmy. The staring didn't go unnoticed by both Dot and Ada.

"Jimmy, are you just going to stand there in dreamland, or are you going to talk?" Dot asked bluntly.

Jimmy's face turned red with embarrassment, and knowing that he was caught, he immediately moved his eyes away from Ada's legs.

"Oh, sorry," Jimmy said as he wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. "I was just thinking about the show tonight."

"Sure you were." Ada said, knowing that was a total lie.

Breakfast had ended smoothly, and everyone helped with cleanup. After breakfast, Trey, went to go hang out with Paul and Amazon Eve. Ada, being the curious one, wanted to know the motives of Jimmy, so without him knowing, she followed him off the camp grounds.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ada had elected to use her long hair to hide her large ears, and she had just made it to a medium sized gray house, just a half a mile away from the camp grounds. Jimmy had his motorcycle parked behind the house. Ada tiptoed her way to one of the nearby windows of the house.

She peered in, and saw several women getting undressed. But more importantly, she saw Jimmy remove his gloves, revealing lobster claw like hands. Ada, being one with abnormally large ears, didn't get grossed out by the deformed hands, but what did get her sick, was what came next. He used his clawed hands to finger each of the women, and they were leaving money for him. Due to her recent failed relationship with her now ex-boyfriend, Alex, Ada now had a different opinion of Jimmy.

Ada had stood there for awhile, and was completely unaware of Jimmy on his way out the door. When she finally came to, she saw Jimmy heading for the backdoor, so she immediately took off running as fast as she could back towards the camp grounds.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trey was sitting with Bette and Dot out in the open field, away from the tents and enjoying the Florida sun. Well, more like Dot was cranky, but Bette had a huge smile on her face.

Trey turned his attention to the head on the right. "Are you ever in a bad mod, Bette?" Trey asked.

"No, she isn't." Dot replied, speaking for her sister.

"Before I came here, I used to sit in open fields all day and play my baritone horn." Trey said.

"You play an instrument?" Bette asked with excitement in her voice. "Can we hear you play?"

Dot growled at Bette, which made Trey laugh. "That blunt attitude of yours is funny," Trey said. "But I like it."

Dot let a rare smile come to her face. "Thank you, Trey," Dot said gratefully before turning her attention to her sister. "At least someone likes me for who I am."

"So, what were your lives like before coming here?" Trey asked.

"We'd rather not talk about that right now." Dot said sternly.

"It's fine," Trey said. "Sorry I asked.

Trey got up from where he was sitting.

"I gotta go help move some things in the big tent," Trey said. "And Bette, you're cool, too. So don't feel left out."

This made Bette's already wide grin grow wider with pride. "He called me cool!" Bette said with her usual excitement.

"Shut up, and let's get going." Dot said as they stood up from their seat to follow Trey.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ethel and Jimmy are now inside of Jimmy's caravan, and Ethel is counting money that Jimmy just gave her. Ethel frowned at the meager amount of money that was placed in front of her.

"Eighteen dollars, that's all?" Ethel asked with disappointment in her voice.

Jimmy just laughed at his mother's response to the small amount of money. "One of them finished so fast, I felt bad charging at normal price." Jimmy said.

"Well, nice doesn't pay the bills," Ethel said as she pocketed the eighteen dollars. "Nobody saw you leave, did they?"

"Nope," Jimmy replied. "Left through the back door."

Jimmy frowned a bit when he said this.

"Mama, I'm tired of leaving through back doors, like a common criminal," Jimmy said as he looked his mother in the eye. "We deserve a better life. We all do. We can leave this place."

"Absolutely not," Ethel quickly said. "Elsa's doing the best she can. Times are tough. Thanks to Red Skeleton and Lucille Ball, folks are getting their jollies at home now. We gotta stick together. These are our people."

"Our people are a bunch of drunks." Jimmy argued.

"Carnies drown their sorrows in a little hooch—so what?" Ethel said.

Jimmy, not liking the way the conversation was going, growled a bit under his breath. "So what?!" Jimmy snapped. "They have programs for people like that now. Support groups. I can get them help. A clean start. We can get out of this dump."

Ethel glared at her son. "You watch your mouth." Ethel warned.

"I've had it!" Jimmy shouted as he slammed his fists against the table. "I want out! There's got to be a place somewhere, anywhere! We can buy a tract of land on the cheap. We could plant crops, live off the land."

"What, so now you're Moses leading the Israelites?" Ethel asked.

"Well, why not?" Jimmy asked. "I want a normal life."

"There is no normal for us, Jimmy," Ethel said. "You want to be a hero, go talk to those twins. Make 'em eat. Make 'em like it here. But no flipper action."

With that, Ethel left Jimmy's caravan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was nighttime, and Jimmy had finally decided to come out of his caravan after thinking long and hard about what he and his mother had talked about earlier. However, Jimmy was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the faint voice of Bette betting someone to get away from her. Jimmy, rushed over to the tent that Bette and Dot sleep in. Jimmy stormed into the tent.

"What's going on here?" Jimmy demanded.

A policeman turned his attention away from the twins to face Jimmy. "I gotta thank you," The policeman said. "That sign you freaks put up helped me find my two main suspects."

The policeman then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and made his way over to the twins.

"Bette and Dot Tattler, you're under arrest for murder." The police said before cuffing the twins.

Bette's face tensed up in agony from the handcuffs. "That hurts. It's too tight." Bette complained as tears welled up in her eyes.

Jimmy, not liking what was going on, decided to intervene. "Now, hold on just a second, detective," Jimmy said. "Bette and Dot are victims, too. They were stabbed themselves."

"Is that why they ran from the hospital?" The cop asked.

There was a brief moment of silence, due to Jimmy not being able to come up with an answer.

"Their mother died days before they were attacked, and there was no sign of forced entry at the house," The cop said. "The way I see it, they murdered their mother, and then they tried to cover it up. It wouldn't surprise me if they were involved with the killing at the lake and the Bachman murder."

"Lies," Dot said. "You're telling lies."

"So that's it?" Jimmy asked. "Case closed?"

"Look at 'em." The cop said. "They're monsters. The Jury's gonna have no problem seeing that."

"Don't call them monsters." Jimmy said, anger boiling inside him.

"I call a spade a spade," The cop argued back. "Now, you should get out of my way."

Jimmy just stood tall, and whistled. Paul, Amazon Eve and Trey entered the tent. The policeman immediately noticed Trey.

"Ah, so you finally gave up playing that stupid horn of yours, and joined these freaks." The cop taunted.

"They're not freaks," Trey stated firmly. "They're my friends. And I believe you have two of them in handcuffs."

The policeman let out a chuckle before replying. "Hahaha, that's a good one," The policeman said as he laughed a bit more. "I suppose Alex and his friends didn't beat enough sense into you, then."

"Let them go!" A female voice with a British accent shouted as she rushed into the tent.

The cop turned his flashlight onto Ada, and laughed some more. "Well, I'll be damned," The cop said. "Trey and Alex's trash in the same tent with each other. Stupid freaks."

Jimmy continued to stand firm as Alex and Trey blocked the policeman's path to Bette and Dot.

"I can't let you take them." Jimmy said.

"And who's going to stop me?" The policeman asked as he brought out a gun. "You and your miscreants? Come tomorrow morning, my boys are gonna come over here and run you out of town. There is no place in Jupiter for freaks."

"Don't call us freaks!" Jimmy shouted.

"I'll call you the hell I want to, you freak…" The policeman was cut off.

Jimmy had used his lobster clawed hands to grab the cop by the throat, but Trey had dealt with this cop in the past, so he didn't hesitate to get involved. He kicked the gun out of reaching distance the moment the cop dropped it.

"Jimmy, I have unfinished business with this fucker," Trey stated with anger in his voice. "I think we should make his ass suffer."

Jimmy, now understanding the situation, nodded his head in approval.

"Evie, take his walkie talkie off of him," Jimmy ordered before facing Ada. "Ada, you uncuff Bette and hand Trey the cuffs."

Ada nodded, and took the keys off of the officer, who was still being held by Jimmy's unusually tight grip. The cop went from being cocky to frightened in a heartbeat. Ada uncuffed Bette and Dot and handed Trey the cuffs. Trey then cuffed the policeman, and Jimmy let go of the cop.

"You're not so cocky now, are you officer?" Trey asked.

"Go to hell, Trey." The cop spat.

"Let's tie him to fire pit," Trey said. "But we strip his ass of his uniform. I want that badge as my little trophy."

Jimmy, despite having more seniority over Trey, elected to listen to the fired up man with the birth marked covered face. Everyone surrounded the policeman, and dragged him outside the tent.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The policeman is now down to his tighty-whities and socks as he lay on his stomach over the firepit. Bette and Dot looked at Trey.

"Now what do we do?" Dot asked.

"We kick his ass, but don't beat him to death," Trey stated. "I want him to feel every last blow that he's about to receive. You may use weapons, but not his gun. The baton is okay, though."

Grins of satisfactory appeared on the faces of Jimmy, Amazon Eve, Paul, Ada, Bette and Dot.

"Ladies first, though." Trey said.

Ada was the first to step up. She grabbed the officer's baton, and she had a look of fury in her beautiful brown eyes. "This is for reminding me of my past." Ada said as she swung with all her might, connecting hard against the officer's nutsack.

"AHH, YOU DUMBO-EARED BITCH!" The cop screamed in agony.

Bette and Dot were next to take a hit on the policewoman. Dot grabbed a tree cherry switch, and she laughed. "I hope you enjoy this, you uniformed bastard." Dot said as she whacked the policeman in the back several times with the switch, leaving several red lines against the man's back.

The cop was screaming in even more agony now. Amazon Eve stepped up next, and due to her strength, she elected to slap the cop several times across the face. The cop spat on Eve, angering the tall woman, and prompting her to punch him in the jaw.

Next up was Paul, but due to his short arms, he settled for kicking the cop in the face a few times. Next up was Jimmy. He used his clawed hands to break the policeman's nose, causing blood to squirt on the cop.

Trey stepped up next, and he was rubbing his hands together in excitement. He picked up a large brick and made his way over to where Ada had done her damage. "Well pig, time to permanently lose your manhood." Trey said as he dropped the brick onto the cop's nutsack.

The policeman let out a blood curdling scream, but Jimmy covered the cop's mouth. Trey then brought out matches.

"Okay, now we burn the fucker alive," Trey said. "Then we piss on his ashes."

Before anyone could protest, Trey lit the match and tossed it on the cop, setting him ablaze.

The cop writhed in agony as he tried with all his might to break free. Jimmy, Bette, Dot, Ada, and Paul looked on in total shock at what Trey had just done. After a little while, the cop was reduced to nothing but ashes, and all that remained of the fire was the smell and that of smoke. Once the smoke was died down more, the males took out their mini me's and began taking a leak on the cop's ashes. Following that, the women did it too, but they had to climb onto the fire pit and squat down to do it. Once that was done, Trey took his tropies, which consisted of the gun, the baton and the badge.

"Well, that sure was eventful," Trey said. "Now, I'm going to go bathe."

With that, Trey made his way back to his caravan. The others looked on at the retreating figure of Trey. They were no longer shocked. But instead, the looks of shock were replaced with that of respect. Ada had a faint blush on her face. No one had ever gone out of their way like that to defend her, nor had she seen someone take action like that for a friend before.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now time for the show to begin, but there were only two people in the audience. There was a young man with a spoiled attitude and an older woman sitting to his left. The older woman turned her attention to the spoiled young man.

"Do you like your seat, dandy?" Gloria asked.

"They're all my seats," Dandy replied in a stuck up tone. "I could sit anywhere I like."

"Yes, you can." Gloria agreed without any hesitation in her voice.

"I like the one you're in." Dandy said.

Gloria laughed a bit before getting up and moving one seat to her left, allowing for her son to obtain her former spot.

"How's that?" Gloria asked.

"Better," Dandy said. "The seat's warm."

"Mother made it all toasty for you," Gloria said. "Can you see okay, darling?"

"There's nothing to see," Dandy said, growing impatient. "Where are the freaks? I'm getting bored. I don't like this, mother."

"Remember what Dr. Peterson said," Gloria stared. "If you allow yourself to become agitated, that nasty rash will come back. You don't want that, do you?"

"Places, everyone!" Paul shouted from backstage.

The stage lights brightened and circus music began to play. Ethel made her from backstage and took the mic. "Ladies and gentleman," Ethel said. "Everything you've heard is true. All that has been advertised is here, under this tent. Wonders. Curiosities. A plethora of the strange, the weird, the bizarre, the unusual! Meet the woman known as the amazon!"

The light beamed on Eve.

"Paul, the eel boy!" Ethel said as the light beamed on Paul. "Lobster Boy! From India, the smallest woman in the world! The pinheads!"

The light beamed down on the announced people before Ethel started again.

"Now, for two new additions, first, meet the Siamese Twins!" Ethel said.

The light beamed at Bette and Dot.

"Meet the woman with big ears!" Ethel announced.

The light beamed at Ada, who just looked a bit nervous.

While this was going on, Dandy had his eye on the twins and on Ada.

"And lastly, the man with the natural mask!" Ethel announced.

The light then beamed at Trey. Once Suzy was introduced, Ethel introduced Elsa, and she sang Life on Mars.

Things were uneventful after the show, save for Gloria and Dandy's failed attempt at buying Bette, Dot and Ada. Dandy stomped out in a huff with Gloria following close behind. The ones that were involved in killing the police had made a pact to not say anything about what happened to anyone.

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **I thought I'd summarize the rest of the chapter. I really didn't feel like hearing Jessica Langue sing Life on Mars, although she does a damn good job at it, in my opinion.**

 **I wanted to add to the killing of the cop, because in my opinion, he deserved a more severe death for how he was treating the freaks.**

 **Next chapter, we finally say hello to Dell, Desiree and Maggie. Oh, I can't wait to write the interactions between Dell and Trey. Speaking of Trey, we'll finally hear him play his baritone horn. Well, not literally.**

 **Lastly, thanks to NotMarge and Anja86 for the reviews from last chapter.**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
